


Вместо легенды

by Yozhik



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Вместо легенды

Шервин думает, что из всего этого не выйдет ни героической баллады, ни похабной скоморошины.   
Кто поверит, что великий город, а то и весь мир, спасали полусумасшедшая орчанка, карманник, бард-беглянка и безмозглая девчонка, которой дубину дай – и ту сломает или потеряет.  
Лину вскидывает голову, словно угадав, что о ней думают – острые эльфийские уши, копна тёмных кудряшек, вся она скорее забавна, чем хоть каплю привлекательна, но Шервин чувствует с ней странное духовное родство, глупо и смешно основанное на сходстве их потерь и блужданий.  
Лину краснеет от одного прикосновения, и очень громко выдыхает: «Во имя Лунной Богини!»  
Шервин думает: не выйдет – и плевать.


End file.
